Saint Valentin,jour des amoureux !
by Yuriete-chan
Summary: Un petit texte sur le couple Vincent x Yuffie car j'avais envie de faire un truc sur eux depuis pas mal de temps.Désolé si le caractère de Reeve ne correspond pas trop mais bon...C'est assez compliqué héhéhé !


**Voilà un petit texte sur le couple VincentxYuffie ^^ Je savais pas trop quoi faire donc j'ai écris et comme je suis une fan de FFVII ,je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas écrire un petit texte sur FFVII ! Bref, je vous laisse lire ^^ Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_Saint Valentin,jour des amoureux !_

Le 14 Février,le jour de la Saint Valentin. Un jour que le ténébreux n'appréciait pas vraiment .Cette fête lui rappellait la belle scientifique qu'il avait aimé, Lucrécia Crescent. Mais bien entendu, le chef de la W.R.O. était aux aguets tout les jours de fêtes et ne loupait pas une occasion d'en fêter une même si il s'agissait d'une fête que personne ne connaîtrait .«C'est pour égailler le Q.G !» Disait t-il .En tout cas, ce comportement qu'il jugeait de gamin était celui du grand Reeve Tuesti en ce jour de Saint Valentin. Dans chaque couloir, on pouvait voir diverses décorations éparpillées un peu partout, sur les murs, les portes, le sol, bref, il était d'attaque pour redecorer la W.R.O. toute entière de rose bonbon .En parlant du loup,celui-ci faisait tout les étages avec des chocolats plains les bras pour les proposer à ses employers (NA:gratuits les chocolats bien sûr x3) en leur souhaitant une bonne Saint Valentin et tout le tralala qui allait avec .D'ailleurs, celui-ci croisa le ténébreux et ne put s'empêcher de faire de même qu'avec les personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer.

«-BONNE SAINT VALENTIN VINCEEEENNNNT !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de crier aussi fort vu que je suis juste à côté de toi Reeve .

-Mais ça vient du fond de mon GROOOS coeur rempli d'amour et de bonté en ce jour Vinnie !

-...

-Prend des chocolats c'est cadeau ,dit le chef de la W.R.O. tout en lui remplissant les bras de chocolats, de cartes,de serpentins et d'un tas d'autres choses et en affichant un sourire amoureux des plus inquiétants.»

Le «vampire» examina les cadeaux si gentiement donnés par Reeve et le fixa de son regard carmin l'air de dire «J'en ai vraiment rien à faire ...»

«-Passe une bonne journée Vinniechou ! Et surtout, c'est pas en faisant une tronche pareille que tu va trouver l'amour de ta vie donc..SOURIIIIIS !»

Après ces paroles que le Vinniechou ignora complètement, le chef de la W.R.O. se dirigea vers d'autres employés que Vincent pleigna mentalement .

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Yuffie était dans la même salle que Cloud,Tifa et Cid. Celle-ci était en train de s'exclaffer devant la tête ahurie de Cid qui examinait le cadeau de Saint Valentin de la part de la jeune ninja (le jour de la Saint Valentin, toute l'équipe s'offrait des cadeaux ).

«-Que...Qu'est-ce qui..T'es passé par la tête pour m'offrir..Un truc aussi ..Guimauve ?»

A l'entente de cette phrase,la jeune ninja s'esclaffa deux fois truc guimauve en question était en fait deux peluches,une de Mog et une de Chocobo,toute les deux tenant un coeur avec écrit: «_I love you my darling_»

«-Tu ...Ahahahaha...Devrais ..Houououhouhuou..Voir ta tête HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dit t-elle désormais complètement rouge à force de rigoler .

-Elle a raison Cid,commenca Cloud, t'as une de ces tête ! Tu sais, c'est pas comme si elle t'avait demandé en mariage,c'est pour plaisanter ! Dit t-il tout en commancant à rigoler lui aussi»

Tifa elle ne se retenait plus depuis un bon moment .En tout cas Cid, était toujours en état de choc face au cadeau de la jeune ninja .

«-Bon, je dois aller donner son cadeau à Vinniiie,dit celle-ci tout en se dirigeant vers la porte .A la prochaine, _my darling_ !»

Et elle sortit tout en recommencant à s'esclaffer dans les couloirs de la W.R.O. Maintenant, sa mission était de trouver Vincent pour lui donner son cadeau .Même s'il n'appréciait pas cette fête et qu'elle le savait très bien ,elle voulait lui donner ce cadeau et peut être comme aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, que la jeune fille arriverait à dire au ténébreux tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui .De toute façon,elle avais mit une carte dans son paquet pour,au cas ou elle n'arriverait pas à le dire,faire en sorte qu'il soit quand même au courant de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensés,elle ne s'aperçu pas de la personne en face d'elle et lui rentra dedans de plein fouet .

«-Pardon !Je ne regardais pas où-»

S'apercevant que la personne dans laquelle elle venait de rentrer dedans n'était autre que le ténébreux Vincent Valentine, elle sentie ses joues s'empouprer violemment et ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui donner une «grosse» tape amicale dans le dos .

«-Ahahahaha ! Vinnie ! Je te cherchais justement .Je voulais te donner ça ,dit t-elle tout en lui donnant un paquet assez garni .

-Qu'est-ce que-

-C'est un cadeau de Saint Valentin ...L'ouvriras dans ta chambre okay? Bon ben je te dit a plus hein ?CIAOOOOO,dit t-elle tout en commançant à marcher à reculons dans le couloir.

-Yuffie...»

La jeune fille s'arrêta net dans sa marche et rougis comme une écrevisse.

«-Q...QUOI ?

-Ne t'énerves pas,je voulais simplement te remercier,dit t-il tout en lui offrant un sourire des plus sincère.»

Elle déglutit avec beaucoup de difficultée.

«-Ben ...Y'A PAS DE QUOI VINCE !

-Tu me rappelle Reeve à crier comme ça Yuffie.

-Euh...Ben a plus tard ,dit t-elle en partant vitesse grand V pour de bon cette fois»

Quand elle fut partie,le «vampire» examina le paquet et partit dans sa chambre ,un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

«-RRRAAAHHH !La honteuh ! J'ai rien pu dire .Dit la jeune ninja tout en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin .Je suis même pas capable de lui dire trois petits mots ...Quel idiot aussi !Il a qu'a pas m'envouter avec son regard et son sourire d'abord !C'est pas de ma fauteuh !»

Elle retira la tête de son coussin et rajusta le bandeau de son front,a présent complètement défait.

«-Je me demande si le cadeau lui a quand même plu …..»

La jeune fille blêmit .

«-Et si...Il a lu la carte ..? Comment il va réagir ?MAMAMIIIAAAAAA ! CA CRAAAIINT !»

Après ce moment de panique, elle soupira et se dit qu'il était temps d'aller voir si Cid s'était remis du choc .

* * *

Pendant ce temps,Vicent était en train d'ouvrir les cadeaux de la jeune ninja. Alors qu'il regardait un des nombreux paquets, un bout de papier tomba sur le sol. Se demandant ce que c'était ,il le ramassa et s'aperçu que c'était une carte. Il posa le paquet qu'il avait dans sa main droite et commenca à lire la carte .

_Bonne Saint Valentin !_

_Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les fêtes mais bon, j'avais quand même voulu t'offrir quelques petites choses. En tout cas, j'éspère que mes cadeaux ton plu sinon tu me rembourse ! Nan je plaisante. Bref .Dans cette carte, je vais te dire quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire peu de temps après t'avoir rencontré si j'avais eu le courage de le faire. Voilà..Je sais que ce serait mieux de te le dire en face mais je n'y arrive pas ! Sache que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, ton regard me perturbe et je m'en vais sans te l'avouer. Bref, je t'aime et non ce n'est pas une blague .Je t'aime depuis la première foisque je t'ai vu. La première chose dont je suis tombée amoureuse sont tes yeux carmins si envoûtants. Puis,j'ai aimé ton visage pâle et fin . Ensuite, j'aimé tes lèvres si fines … Voilà je te l'ai dit et sache que je suis morte de honte d'avoir écris tout ça ..Je sais que tu penses sûrement que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit car il y a des mots assez recherchés mais si ,c'est bien moi ,Yuffie Kisaragi, qui ai écrit ce mot en te déclarant ce que je ressentais pour toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu .Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de ce mot mais …Maintenant que je te l'ai écrit, je me sens un peu mieux. Par contre,je crains ta réaction car je sais qu'après Lucrécia, tu ne t'ai plus vraiment intéréssé a ce qu'était l'amour mais bon ...Je comprendrais que tu me dises que tout ce que j'ai marqué est ridicule et inscensé ...En tout cas, je te souhaite une très bonne Saint Valentin et passe un bon week-end . Et quoi qu'il arrive, même si je reçois un refus de ta part, sache que je t'aime .Voilà …_

_De Yuffie …_

Dans la carte se trouvait une photo prise il y a maintenant assez longtemps .Sur celle-ci ,on pouvait voir la jeune ninja toute souriante faisant les oreilles d'ânes à Vincent qui lui, regardait ailleurs .Le ténébreux sourit et murmura:

«-Moi aussi Yuffie...Je t'aime …»

Sur ces mots, il se leva en apportant un petit paquet avec lui.

* * *

«-Alors tu t'en ai remis _my darling_ ? Plaisanta Yuffie

-Si c'était pas la Saint Valentin, je t'aurais déjà étripé depuis un bon moment sale gamine, dit Cid tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

-T'a plus le droit de me traîter de gamine vu que j'ai plus de 20 ans sale vieux ! Répliqua la jeune fille .»

Le vieux en question soupira puis,se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie quand Reeve apparut en leur souhaitant :

«-UNE BONNE SAINT VALENTIN A TOOOUUUS !

-Reeve ..Grogna Cid

-Que ces peluches sont mignionnes ! C'est qui qui te les a offertes ? Hein? My_ darling? _Dit t-il en voyant l'inscription sur les peluches»

La c'était la fois en trop .Sans plus de cérémonie, le pilote donna un violent coup de peluche sur la tête du chef de la W.R.O. qui était à présent sonné .

«-EH ! Mes peluches elles sont pas faites pour taper sur la tête des gens ! Protesta Yuffie

-Finalement, elles vont peut être me servir …?»

Puis il s'en alla et Reeve partit complètement sonné dans les couloirs .C'est à se moment là que Vincent fit son apparition dans la pièce .

-Yuffie? Est-ce que je peux te parler ?Demanda t-il

-D..D'accord..Répondit celle-ci tout en se dirigeant vers la porte et en sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler .

Le ténébreux l'emmena dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquille .Quand ils y furent, la jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et ne le quitta plus des yeux en attendant ce qu'il allait dire.

-Merci beaucoup pour les cadeaux,dit t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres .

-Contente que ça t'ai plu ... Marmonna la jeune ninja redoutant la suite.

-Et merci pour la carte,rajouta t-il en radoucissant son sourire

-Tu...L'as lue ?Demanda t-elle la voix tremblant légèrement.

-Oui .

La jeune fille sentit comme un poids sur son coeur se lever mais elle redoutait la réponse du ténébreux.

«-Tu sais si c'est non c'est pas grave ! Et puis je te l'ai dit ,comme après Luc-»

Alors qu'elle avait commencé de parler, Vincent s'était dangereusement rapproché de la jeune ninja. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres tremblantes .Le ténébreux posa sa main droite dans la nuque de la jeune fille avant de lui murmurer:

«-Moi aussi je t'aime Yuffie... Alors arrête de parler de mon refus …»

Et sur ces mots, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui n'en revenait pas des mots que venait de dire Vincent mais, répondit au baiser de celui-ci en passant ses bras autour de son cou .Quand il rompit le baiser,celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de contempler la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait les joues rosies ,ses grands yeux bruns étaient légèrements fermés et sa bouche entrouverte insinua Vincent à revenir souder ses lèvres à celle de la jeune ninja

En tout cas, cette fête qu'il n'aimait pas d'habitude lui avait fait connaître le véritable amour …

* * *

**Voili voilou ^^ Je sais je suis pas capable de faire un truc sans GUIMAUVE ! Bref ..Je voulais faire un petit quelque chose sur eux deux depuis un petit moment car j'aime beaucoup le couple qu'ils forment .Comme ils ont tout les deux un caractère totalement opposé je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ^/^ Bref =) Reviews please !**


End file.
